The Story of Missy Collins
by m.e.magster
Summary: NOTE-This is based on the behind the scenes of LotR, not the actual book/movie. Missy Collins lived in NY and is a wiz behind the big screen just like her uncle, Peter Jackson. When her two adopted twin sisters and her set out to work on the set of LotR, things go a bit differently then planned. NOTE-they have a few modern things (IPhone and the style is 2012hipstery notexactly'01)
1. Chapter 1

Missy's POV

My sisters, Alice and Remy, and I step of my plane and look around at our new temporary home. I breathe slowly as I hear a man huffing to my left.

"It's about time you all arrived!" He said smiling with open arms.

"Uncle Peter!" I run down the steps of my flight and into my wonderful uncle's arms. My uncle Peter is the most brilliant man I know (I think he's the reason I'm so smart).

"C'mon kiddies, we have places to be, like picking out furniture for your new apartments!" I smiled at him. We got to the furniture store and I instantly picked out a day bed, a night stand, and a large dresser, all with cheap prices. Alice and Remy picked out matching sets.

"Missy, you don't have to be so…" He trailed off trying not to sound rude.

"Cheap? It's ok. I live on Mac and Cheese out of a box for god's sakes!" He chuckles and throws his arm around my shoulder.

"I miss hanging with you, kiddy. Did your parents tell you I want you to come live with me?" My parents aren't as parental to me as my uncle is. My parents travel the globe looking for cures to diseases. Once they left for a trip and didn't come back for 2 years and I lived with my uncle. When they would come back I wouldn't know until 2 months later when they would have to leave again. The last time I saw my parents was at my going away party that they threw for me because I wasn't going to see them for a year or so.

"Yes they did! I finished the papers for my school transfer." He fluffed my hair.

"Good job kiddy! So you will all be living-slash-traveling with me."

"So, Uncle Peter," Alice began "where will we be living?"

"We will travel around a lot. The place you all will be living is called Matamata, or the Shire."

"The Shire, like from the book?"Remy asked.

"Well sorta, it's the area where the Shire will be brought to life." I look to my see a flash.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I was trying to get a picture of Mr. Jackson."He half smiles and asks for a picture and uncle agrees. The darkly tanned boy got a picture and thanked him, but not before he smiled at Remy and walked out of the store. Remy's eyes were wide and she looked red.

"Who was that!?" Remy said.

"His name is Alexsandar Church. He lives down the road a bit." The store clerk smiled slyly and answered. "He only smiles like that if he likes what he sees. He gets people into trouble though, you should not trust him alone. Are you ready sir?" Uncle nods, pays and we walk out of the store onto the street to wait for the furniture truck. When it pulls around a burly man speaks to uncle and we get in the car and drive to our new home with the truck trailing behind us.

As we drive down the road some and Remy, Alice and my eye's all land on the same thing.

"Pull over!" We yell.

"Why? What are you doing?!" Uncle Peter asks.

"Can we go to the beach-area-thing over there? Please?" Alice begs. We all give him the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" He pulls over and we topple out of the car. Alice and Remy run to the water. "I'll come back and get you guys when we are done putting the boxes in the house. You're going to help me build those damn things whether you like it or not!" He smiles and I blow him a kiss and run down to the beach to join them. We get down to the water take off our shoes.

Alice's POV

We had been there for about an hour when we heard someone walk up behind us.

"Hi!" We hear from behind us. We all turn around and see the tall, dark boy that we had seen earlier. "Weren't you in the furniture store with Mr. Jackson? You must be his nieces, he has no children." I looked to Remy. Her eyes were wide and her face was bright red.

"Yes we we—"Remy began when a tall curly haired boy strolled up behind him. I turned bright red and Missy was trying to control her laughter.

"Well I'm Alek and this is Orlando. I'm the still photographer and he plays Legolas."

"Yea, we were sent by your uncle to get you. He said something about a bed?"

"Oh yeah, we're moving in and we have to put our rooms together. I'm Alice, that's Remy, and that is Missy."

The two boys nod and smile in acknowledgement and turn to walk away. We begin to follow them and they begin to talk to us.

"So, where are you from?" Alek asks

"New York, Alice and I were adopted by Missy's neighbors, who were alcoholics. When they left us around the age of 13 Missy's parents took us in." Remy said

I remember that day. When mom and dad said they'd be right back. We waited for an hour, then four, then a day. The police came on the news saying two drunken pedestrians had been hit by a bus, then the knock at our door. I went and opened it, outside there were two police officers, the neighbors, and our best friend, Missy. We were told to pack and were escorted into the next building where we lived until two days ago. My head started spinning. All the bad memories and sadness and happiness all swirled into one emotion I can't describe.

We reach the VW bus and get in. Alek sits in the back with Remy and Missy. I open the door and I hear Orlando say something.

"Why don't you sit up here in the passenger's seat? I'm a good driver I promise." He chuckles. I smile and slide onto the seat next to him. With that I say goodbye to the beach and hello to the Shire.


	2. Ch1 Outfits

Missy (as she steps off the plane)- /day_im_getting_there/set?id=69153463&lid=2222125

Missy (in general)- /missy_collin/set?id=69673407&lid=2220984

Remy and Alice- /alice_remy_sopa/set?id=69669822&lid=2220984

Uncle Peter- /uncle_peter_jackson/set?id=69670833&lid=2220984

Aleksandar Church- /aleksandar_church/set?id=69747033&lid=2220984

Orlando Bloom- /orlando_bloom/set?id=70273881&lid=2220984

_**NOTE- Some chapters WILL NOT have outfits...add polyvore . com before each URL (example. **__**polyvore . com**_ (URL listed)) and NO space


	3. Chapter 2 Some Intros

Missy's POV

30 minutes later we pull up to a rather large house with cars parked in front already.

"The whole cast is here." Orlando says

"Wait, why?" Remy asks looking

"It is the meeting for the members of the fellowship. Billy Boyd, Dominic Monaghan, Sean Bean, Sean Astin, Ian McKellan, Viggo Mortenson, John Rhys-Davies, and I are the 9 members of the fellowship."

"You forgot Elijah." Alek says

"Oh yea, Elijah is playing Frodo." I turn to look at Missy, she hasn't said anything this whole car ride. I know why.

"Missy, take your ear buds out we're here." She shyly smiles and looks out the window.

'It's so big!" Remy said looking out the window. "It's really pretty."

"This is Matamata Manor, Mr. Jackson stays here on vacation times. The Shire is over there some ways." He parks the bus and we get out. We stroll up and I glance at Missy who has her ear buds in once again. I roll my eyes, she just doesn't listen to me.

Missy's POV

We walk to the room where they just finished having the meeting. And I guess I was singing a little too loud:

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down. And if it don't stop fallin'—"

"Then all of us will drown." I looked up, stunned someone had heard me. I start to get hot faced. "London Bridge by Ed Sheeran and Yelawolf, that's a good one." A cute guy is speaking to me.

"Uh," I stutter and take the ear buds out of my ears "yea it is. You like Ed Sheeran?"

"Yea, he is a newer interest of mine." He smiles. He looks over his shoulder to a man wearing sun glasses. "I have to go, but what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't, it's Missy, Missy Collins."

"Ah you're Peter's niece aren't you? Well it's nice to meet you, Missy. I'm Elijah. I hope we'll be seeing more of each other around here." He smiles at me and turns to walk away. I do the same. Alice and Orlando walk up to me.

"His name is Elijah Wood. He's 20 years old, meaning too old for you." Orlando puts his hand on my shoulder and nods in agreement to what Alice is saying. He would!

"Orlando, come here and let me fill you in on what is happening tomorrow." Uncle calls

"You do know he's 24, right?" Her smile fades.

"Fine you win this one." We laugh and Remy walks up.

"Let's go see our rooms, shall we?" We walk up the stairs and open the doors with each of our names on them. I walk into mine and it's gorgeous.

"Whoa, it's so pretty." I smile. I hear Remy and Alice down the hall, calling for me.

"Missy you have to see our rooms!" I walk and look at Remy's room first. It's a soft green and white theme, sort of spring-ish. Next I go see Alice's room. Its black and grey theme, it's elegant and French looking.

"They are so pretty!" I step into my room. _I'll unpack tomorrow_ I think to myself. I take out my contacts and put on my glasses to put some stuff in the bathroom real quick. Then once I'm done, I turn of the lamp and put my glasses on the side table and fall asleep.

Alice's POV

I'm on my laptop, playing on Tumblr when I hear I knock at me door. I look at the time on my computer. _10:07 who the hell is knocking on my door at 10:07 p.m._ I go to open the door and standing there is a tall boy.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I woke you. I just wanted to warn you there is going to be some thumping noises during the night 'cause some of us are moving in. I hope you don't mind." How could I I not be happy. I smiled.

"Cool, its fine I don't plan on getting much sleep tonight anyway."

"Oh, why is that?" I don't want to answer truthfully, but I do anyway.

"Well, here's why: I'm homesick, scared of being alone in the dark, and I have an internet connection, so yeah. The probability I will be sleeping tonight is very low." He smiles a little.

"Well if you do get scared come wake me up and I'll sit with you until you fall asleep. Promise me." I smile and nod. He points to the double doors across from mine. "That's my room. I'll be in there most of the time." He smiles, says goodnight and walks into his room. I walk into Remy's room and she passed out on the chair in front of her laptop. I slightly chuckle and walk over to her. I close her laptop, move the table it's sitting on and drag a blanket over.

"Mhmmm…Alek…" She beings to mumble in her sleep. I tuck her into the chair and turn the lamp light off. "Night Alice." She says. I turn around to see her still talking while she's asleep.

"Goodnight Remy." I turn off her main light and close the doors behind me. I walk into my room and spend the whole rest of the night on Tumblr, thinking about Orlando.


	4. Ch2 Outfits

Elijah Wood- elijah_wood/set?id=70035578

Alice Pjs- my_kind_pjs/set?id=70421863

_**NOTE- Some chapters WILL NOT have outfits...add polyvore . com before each URL (example. polyvore . com (URL listed)) and NO space**_


	5. Chapter 3 Chapter 3 Date night is a go

Alice's POV

I wake up to the sound of wind blowing and branches scratching my window and I see a shadow. I get scared and I don't know what to do. I get up and calmly as I can walk to the door as I can. I stop when I reach the handle. I just met him what if he gets annoyed by me?'

Orlando's POV

I hear a knock at my door. I glance at the clock. It reads 2:39 a.m. and it's storming. There is only one person that could be. I slightly jog to the door and open it.

"Alice, are you ok?" I take her hand she nods then pauses then shakes her head. I lead her into my room and let her sit on the chair. "Let me go put on my shirt and hoodie. I'll be right back." I grab my shirt and toss it over my head the reach for my hoodie. I walk back over to Alice who is just as shaken and scared as a new puppy. "It's just a storm Alice. Everything is going to be ok." I grab her arms and she stops shaking. "Why do those things scare you?"

Alice's POV

He's been so nice. He is amazing, and I wonder if it's ok to say that I love him. Not yet though.

"My parents died in a storm and Remy and I were left alone in a house until from the time we were 9 to the time we were 10. We were and taken in by two alcoholics. We lived with them until we were 13 when they also died. That is the year Missy's parents took us in, but didn't legally adopt us. I'm scared to be alone in the dark because we were alone for so long. Remy has gotten over it, but I haven't that's why I dress the way I do, I dress loud. I don't want anyone to know I have fears." I laugh because I sound stupid, but it's true. He looks sympathetic. "Now you know." I start to get up, but he hugs me. I felt safe.

"You don't need to be alone anymore." His British accent is so soft. I hug him around his waist, though. He looks up from where he has perched his chin on my head. "You're so little." He laughs.

"I know," I blush "you're really tall also." He laughs again and takes my hand. He leads me back to my bed room and pulls up the covers. I climb in and he tucks me in, takes off my glasses and kisses my forehead. Before he shuts the doors I say something I had been thinking all night.

"Orlando, why would you do that for me if we had just met?"

"He turns to me and smirks "You're different than anyone I know, I like that. Goodnight Alice."

"Goodnight." I smile. He shuts the door and I roll over and go back to sleep.

Missy's POV

My alarm clock goes off at 6:30, as I set it. I get up and wash my face and put in my contacts. I go to my bags out of I pull my Nikes out of another I pull out my Nike shirt and out of another I pull out my Adidas shorts. I go into the bathroom and change out. I look at the clock, it reads 6:40. I run down the stairs looking at my IPhone. Before I get to the door I bump into someone. I look up and see Elijah.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry!" I quickly apologize. "I didn't see you." I explain

"Its fine I was in your way. Are you going over to the courts? You seemed dressed up to be."

"Yea," I look at how he's dressed "you're going too?" He nods "Well do you want to run with me."

"Run? You run?" I look at him "That's not what I mean…I mean…yea, of course I'll run with you." I turn on my music and shove my phone in my pocket.

"You ready?" He nods and we run for 25 minutes until we reach the courts. I put my hands on top of my head and look around at Elijah. "How often do you play when you're not working?"

"3 times a week if I'm free. How about we play for 30 minutes? Is that cool? Then we could just go for a walk." He smiles.

"That sounds good." I grab the ball and we start.

30 minutes later we finished a few rounds of HORSE and a one-on-one game.

"You totally double dribbled on that last shot before you made the layup!" We are both laughing.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't!" He replies. He puts his arm around my shoulder. "What about that walk?"

"Can it be a walk home?" He smiled and nodded

Elijah's POV

We been walking home for a while when I decided to talk about something other than music.

"So, you're not creeped out that I'm sleeping across the hall from you, right?" I sound like a creeper.

"No, it's ok. I like being near people I can trust."I looked at her. She was looking at her phone and smiling. "I think Alice and Orlando are crushing on each other."

"Yea, I see it when they talk to each other. They're perfect for each other." We talk for awhile until we reach the house. We walk inside and she starts to go up the stairs when I catch her arm. "Will you go on a date with me?" I shouted out. She glanced at me and smiled. She ran back down the stairs.

"Yes! I was waiting for you to ask." She hugged me "When?"

"Tonight at 7?"

"Awesome see you then!" She ran back up the stairs. She yelled down at me. "Make that a double date!"

Alice's POV

Someone is knocking on my door. I get up to answer it hoping its Orlando. I open the door and all my hopes are restored. God, he looks good today!

"Hey, want to hang out? Elijah went with Missy down to the courts and Alek, Remy and the rest of the cast are hanging out around town." He says.

"Yeah, of course! Let me get dressed." I go into my bathroom and take off my PJ's and throw on my panda dress and come back out. "You can come in." I smile "What do you want to do?"

"How about a walk down to the beach?"

"That sounds nice." He grabs my hand and we walk down to the surf.

"So do you like punk music?" He asks

"Oh, no I like classical music. The Nutcracker is my favorite ballet and one of the main reasons I agreed to move here. I would love to see as many European ballets as I can before I have to go anywhere." He smiled.

"That sounds lovely. I would love to take you some time. In London they have a gorgeous ballet production of the Nutcracker. A wonderful orchestra also!"

"I've heard it really amazing. "What about you? What music do you—"I was my phone makes a beeping noise. "I'm sorry, it's Missy." I look at the phone and notice it says:

"With Elijah…he asked me out…ask out Orlando A.S.A.P…"

I look up to see Orlando reading over my shoulder. "Did you read all of that?" I start blushing.

"Yea and I think you should." I look at him.

"Should what?" He looks at me. "Oh, well then, Orlando will you go to dinner with me tonight?" He laughs.

"Yes of course." He grabs my hand and we start back to the house. I text Missy back telling her that we are good for tonight. She responds saying, "Great, see you when you get home! BTW we are already home and the date is at 7."

"They say they are going around seven. Is that ok with you?"

"Yea, that's what I was thinking." I put my phone in my pocket and take Orlando's arm. "It's a very beautiful day isn't it?"

"Yes, I think so." He wiggles his arm out of my grasp and puts it around my shoulder. We walk until we reach the house.

"I'll see you at 7." He winks and disappears into his room. I smile and walk into my room. Now I need to find something to wear.


	6. Ch3 Outfits

Orlando's pjs- guys_pjs/set?id=70430084

Orli and Alice's walk- lazer_tag_walk/set?id=70449778

The courts (Elijah and Missy)- courts/set?id=70441745

**_NOTE- Some chapters WILL NOT have outfits...add polyvore . com before each URL (example. polyvore . com (URL listed)) and NO space_**


End file.
